


Bath Time with Fancy Pants

by DS759



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Fondling, Friendship/Love, Gay, Hair Brushing, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DS759/pseuds/DS759
Summary: You come to Canterlot with Twilight and you meet Fancy Pants. He gives you a job offer and more.
Relationships: Fancy Pants/Anonymous





	Bath Time with Fancy Pants

**Author's Note:**

> I'd rather check out the better version that's more revised on my fimfiction that goes by the same name, because i'm too lazy to update this version.

You watched the sun settle down to rest and the moon slowly raised into the night sky. You knew what that meant for you, 'he' should be coming home soon. You lounged on a black velvet loveseat by the window, admiring Luna's moon lighting the streets of Canterlot. As you waited for him arrive, your mind wandered off and you thought to yourself with one question.

"How did I get to this point of my life?"

Well, you remember Twilight Sparkle bring you along to Canterlot to discuss with the princesses about a human being transported into Equestria moreso wanting you to explain your side to them how you came into the 'Pony World'. After conversing with the two sisters, Twilight offered to show you around in the city. Though her tour was cut short by her being approached by fans on occasion, not only that you started getting questioned by ponies. They kept asking on 'what you were' and 'how did you get here'. While you were being bombarded, something in the distance caught your eye. It was a small gathering of ponies with somepony in the middle of it. You left Twilight's side out of the crowd to see what the commotion across the street was.

When you made it halfway across, some of the upturned nosed unicorns looked over to see you walking over and stopped in their tracks. Making the rest break mid conversations with the middle stallion to turn their grazes at you. That's when 'he' spotted you. The slick white coated stallion with a wavy royal blue mane that matched the mustache on the end of his muzzle. He looked you over with great interest til his eyes stopped on what seemed to be your.. hands?

The crowd dispersed when the largely built stallion moved forward, wanting to get a better look at the creature that was unknown to him. He looked up at you, adjusting his monocle with his magic, which only made you take a long look at the impressive size of his horn. It amazed you to see horn like this on average unicorns that weren't princesses. You focused back on his graze when you heard him clear his throat, "My, you are quite a sigh to behold, ol' chap. Why i've never seen anycreature like you in these parts. Where on Equestria did you come from?"

Even when you've heard this exact question all through today, something about this posh looking stallion said it towards you made you feel as if you were the most important person to him. It didn't help that the 'entourage' behind him agreed with his statement.

You stammered as you began your sentence, "I didn't come from Equestria. I arrived from another world with humans." You didn't know why you stumbled on your words easily. You weren't acting this way with the princesses so why now with an average unicorn? In fact, after fumbling he looked at you with intrigued eyes. A charismatic smile formed and an approving hum came from the stallion, "a 'human'? Never have I heard of such a creature such as yourself before." He turned backwards to his crowd and waved them off. The unicorns went into their own directions which left you alone with him.

"How awfully rude of me, giving you many questions and I didn't even introduce myself. My name is Fancy Pants, and you?"

You stifled a laugh at his name, seeing the irony. "Anon", you gestured to the unicorn as you spoke.

"I've heard of you around the castle, you represent Canterlot, don't you? You don't think you can show me yourself?"

You had looked out at the streets of the city, but out of the corner of your eye you could have sworn you caught Fancy staring at your hands before reverting his graze back up.

"Oh, the castle? Then you've must have came with one the princesses. Not to be rude, but wouldn't have one of them been giving you a tour already?" He cocked an eyebrow at you. You looked across the street to Twilight dealing with a swarm of the local ponies trying to gain her attention.

"I was.. before her hooves became full." Fancy looks past you to see the growing crowd forming. "I see. Well, not to worry. I'd be honored to show you around. We can get back to the princess afterwards, come along now." He said as he turned around to start trotting down the road. You followed him and you couldn't help looking him over from behind which made you chuckle. A well dressed pony always amused you, especially this one. How he strides as if he was the most important pony in the city, the confidence from it. You think about that must not be far from the truth when everypony in the castle knows his name and his 'entourage' showed his social status. Being in his presence alone makes you want to listen to him talk for hours.

So, you did. You followed him through the streets of the quaint high class city, listening to him talk about the history of the sights you admired and the founder unicorns. He clearly showed pride in Canterlot, how he talked about his hometown and the subtle sparkle in his eye showed that. Admittedly, you enjoyed your time with Fancy Pants and a few of his companions that you met. He made you the center of attention with them rather than himself, it was overwhelming but having him by your side made it easier to talk to the unicorns. When the sun was setting, Fancy wanted to take you to one more location for a chat before you leave with Twilight. You stepped into the restaurant before he followed behind. As you expected, ponies stared at your presence only to turn away when seeing the stallion by your side, intimidated by his appearance.

"Oh! The usual spot for two, Mr. Pants?" The host asked him, looking over to you and smiled. Fancy nodded, "Yes, thank you." She grabbed two menus in mouth and led the way. The both of you sat in a private booth (that was a little too low to the floor.) away from the general volume of the restaurant. She set the two menus down onto the table, "Can I start you two off with drinks?"

"A whiskey is fine." Fancy stated as he opened up the menu to decide on his options. You smiled at her and ordered the same thing, she left you two alone.

As soon as she was out of ear shot, the unicorn looked up from his menu but his eyes glanced back down to the limbs that have been eating at him to question all day. "Anon? I have a proposition for you. It's best to ask you this now while you're still sober." He finished with a half laugh, his white coat now having a light red tint around his cheeks. You looked up as you rested your chin on your hand, "what's on your mind, Fancy?" He coughed into his hoof, struggling to keep direct eye contact on you. You raised your brows out of surprise, this is the first time you've seen him like this out of the whole day. The once confident stallion you saw earlier was now a blushing mess that couldn't even look you in the eyes. It was cute to see him like this, as a flustered little colt that was trying to confess to his crush. That 'nervous' side of him vanished when Fancy shut his eyes, pulled a straight face then reopened.

"I'll keep this blunt and to the point. I'm quite fascinated by your..human appendages."

"..my what?" You tried to compose yourself, blood rushing to your face from misinterpreting on what he meant.

"Your, ur.. these." He pointed at his hoof and you sighed out of relief. "Oh, you meant my hands."

"Of course I did, ol' chap. What did you think I meant?" You brushed it off, waving away at the question. "Never mind that."

Fancy's eyes dilated at your hands gesturing, like a cat getting ready to pounce at his catnip toy but didn't swipe it away from him. You laid your hand flat on the table in front of Fancy's hooves. His hooves touched curiously on your palm to each of your digits. "Marvelous.." He said to himself. "I've never seen something like this.. something close to this would be dragon's claws though they aren't as soft as this." He grazed your wrist, his hooves grabbing around it and brought your hand against his face. His fur felt so soft under your palm. He rubbed his cheek against your hand and he shuddered in complete ecstasy. Fancy was so lost in his pleasure that he didn't hear the waiter trotting back to the table.

"U-Um.. here are your drinks." That's what broke him out of it, his eyes snapping open and shoving your hand away. He cleared his throat, looking towards the waiter, "thank you."

She set the two glasses onto the table, "did you two decide on what you wanted yet?"

"No, actually could you give us some more time?" Fancy asked calmly. She nodded, "of course! Call me over when you two are ready." Placing the tray onto her back as she went to another table, you noticed she had a faint redness on her face when you watched her walk away.

"I'm terribly sorry about that. I don't know what came over me." You heard him apologize, turning your head to watch his horn glow with a small cloth held in the aura as he wiped his monocle. "Hm? Oh, no it's okay. You're not the first pony to take an.. interest in my hands, believe me." You decided not to use the word 'obsession' to risk not offending him.

He placed the glass back onto his eye and put the cloth back into his vest pocket. "Yes. Well..anyways. My proposition for you. It's more of a job for me but there are benefits to it."

"You want me to work for you?" He nodded. "What's the job?"

"Um.. This isn't exactly easy for me to say, more embarrassing if anything.." The rest of the stallion's words weren't coming out his mouth, his teeth gritted and he became more aggravated as he tried to finish his sentence. He sucked some air through his teeth, "how about I go over the benefits for the job first, hm?"

You became a bit nervous at how Fancy struggled with his words but you knew from him the job wouldn't be so bad. "If that's easier for you then shoot."

He settled down and he gave a professional smile, "you'll be living with me in my mansion in Canterlot and as a place of residence you'll be having your own living quarters. Meals will be available to you at any time, you'll be catered to your every need. It'll be as though you live freely there." You were wide eyed, in complete awe at the offer of an easy life style. As of current you were living in a spare room at Princess Twilight's castle, though you were aware you can't stay there forever. With this, you're accessible to the princesses and out of Twilight's way. You knew there was a catch even when Fancy said the words 'freely,' a life like this comes with a price.

"I'm interested. For me to agree fully, you're going to have to tell me what exactly the job is. I'm sure its not that bad. I'm fine with it even if it means I have to be a human butler."

Fancy paused at that and slowly nodded his head. "If you say so, ol' chap."

After dinner, you two left the restaurant together. A sudden flash of light happened only to see a purple alicorn with her wings flared and out of breath. "Anon! There you are, i'm so sorry! I was looking all over Canterlot for you and-"

Before she kept rambling, you raised your hand to silence her. She abruptly stopped, "Twilight, i'm leaving the castle. Fancy offered me a job that involves me living here." You weren't exactly lying but it was better not to tell her the truth either. It's best not to tell Twilight about the job offer, for Fancy's sake. She blinked, taking a minute to process your response.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Twilight. I had made my mind up about it, I won't have to live in the castle and won't be much of a problem for you to worry about."

"But our lessons, anon." You shook your head. Before today, Twilight was giving you friendship lessons back in Ponyville and was aware of their importance to her, you don't see how they had to stop.

"I'm sure Fancy can teach me all about friendship in Canterlot. I can still send you letter, the lessons don't have to stop if I relocate. You can always visit with your friends as well." She smiled at that. She thought for a few minutes then she came to a conclusion.

"Okay anon, you can stay but make sure you write to me about what you've learned today when you have the chance." The alicorn gave a laugh.

Then unexpectedly, she stood back on her hind legs and gave you a hug. You returned her embrace, you were happy that you spent a welcoming few months in Ponyville with a great friend and her own group. Twilight let you go and turned to head off, "Make sure he learns about some valuable lessons!" She looked back, waving to the both of us.

"I'm sure he will!" Fancy shouted back, waving away at the princess. He turned to you, "Shall we head home, Anon?'

Your thoughts ended when you heard the creak of the main entrance doors opening. It's time for your night shift to start, setting the book in your hands down onto the coffee table and stepped towards the stairs. Fancy was talking to one of his butlers, sending them away once he saw you coming down the stairs. He waited for you to make your way towards him before shedding off his suit jacket. You pulled the rest off him, "how was your day?"

The question was one you asked him everyday and yet you always knew the response. "Dull. Enough about me, how was yours, Anon? Hm?" You both talked as you made it to your destination. You opened the door for the stallion and he trotted in, Fancy immediately went for the large clawfoot tub. You set the folded jacket onto the top of the storage cabinet, opening the doors to it. You grabbed a towel, brush and a sponge. Closing the cabinet door, you went to fetch the soap bottles from the shower. You turned around to see Fancy fully undressed and in the tub, "Eager?" You asked with a slight tease.

He chuckled and sat back in it, "quite. Do take your time though."

You set the bottles, brush, sponge and towel by the tub then picked the rest of Fancy's clothing off the floor, folding them neatly. You unhooked his monocle from his vest and placed it on the sink's counter. You went to grab his jacket, dropping the rest of his clothes into the hamper for the maid to get later. You returned to him, setting your hand on the tub knobs and turned for warm water. You felt the water on your palm to make sure the water doesn't get too hot for the older pony. You shut the faucet off when it filled up halfway, picking up a small bucket on the other side and scooped up the water in the tub to pour slowly onto the stallions coat.

He gave a sigh of relaxation before moving forward for you to pour water onto his head. You kept pouring until his mane was fully wet and straight, no longer wavy and lightly slicked back. You set the bucket down, next picking up one of the shampoo bottles, popping it open and squeezing it into your hand. You rubbed the soap into his mane. You threaded your fingers through it, loosening any knot you'd find in it. Fancy stood up in the tub and that signaled you to move your fingers down his back to his tail. You stroked it, scrubbing shampoo into the matching blue tail. The stallion shuddered at his tail getting pulled at which he couldn't help swishing at. You kept your hands steady whenever he did, making you finish up. You wet the shampoo off your wet before you picked up the bucket again to pour water onto his head again.

Picking up the sponge to pour the coat wash onto it. Squishing it before you started to sink the soap into his gorgeous slick white coat. You scrubbed his large chest up to his neck, while doing so you scratched under his chin. This made Fancy close his eyes and smile, he had fallen in loved with your talented hands and when he felt them on his body it made him melt. You scrubbed up to behind his eat, the unicorn flapped it with irritation. You couldn't help playing with them after that, feeling them between your fingers, Fancy didn't mind this time.

You went back to scrub under his chin, his cheeks then you squished out some soap between your fingers to pinch into his mustache. You twirled it between your thumb and pointer finger, doing the same to the other side. You ended it with a boop against his snoot, giving Fancy a shiver and blush from the boop. Fancy always found being booped as sheepish but he always secretly liked it even if he doesn't admit it. After tending to his stache you moved up to his breathtaking horn, stroking the whole length of it, making sure you get every inch of it. This horn has always impressed you, especially when you first met him although unicorns always fascinated you. You couldn't get enough of them even when you live in Canterlot which seeing their kind is very common. Their magic and how their auras are interesting colors, such as Fancy's. You remember his as a lovely golden color, suited to his high tastes. You saw the golden spark slightly come out of the tip of his horn.

Fancy turned his head to the side with blood rushing more into his cheeks. "Apologizes", you barely heard him usher out. "It's okay," you assured him. This has happened every now and then when your fingers accidentally graze his horn, it wasn't his fault you just needed to be more careful. You pass the moment along by scrubbing down his strong looking back. It also intrigued you, you swear this unicorn is built like an earth pony, through you've never seen him do serious hard labor. Not to dismiss his job as a delegate not hard work either but his body looks as if he worked on a farm most his life. Speaking of, you think about how he absolutely towered other ponies size wise, reminded you of Big Mac. Now that was a large pony as well was Fancy. It made you chuckle, that made him look back at you.

"I say, what's got you laughing?" He asked you with a charming smile and you gave one in return. "Even with you being larger than usual ponies I can easily pick you up like an average sized dog." Fancy blushed at that comment and the thought. While he doesn't like to be reminded at your size, (having to look up whenever he talks to you) since it makes him feel powerless when he's used to talking low to others. The thought of him being picked up like a small colt made him feel humiliated.

"I ask that you don't," he said with seriousness. You knew that tone wasn't real, it was one he used jokingly. You kept that in mind later on. "No promises," you scrubbed down the rest of his back. You made sure you scrubbed deep into his cutie marks because that was a part of himself Fancy took pride in. Always wanting it to look its utter best. Now, this is the part where you needed to go all hands in, as Fancy requested. You squeezed some soap out of the sponge onto  
your hand as your other hand moved his tail out of the way.

The gentlecolt tried his best to keep his panting at bay and not get overexcited. He couldn't exactly control himself when it came to your hands. He gulped when his felt your fingers groping his sack. You heard him give out a soft whinny at it, nearly making you laugh seeing as his does this every time your touch him in his way. Fancy only put a wet hoof over his mouth, clearing his throat out of desperation, You washed thoroughly, getting every crevice and small spot you could get your hands on. It only made Fancy breath heavy. You know he's trying to be as professional as he could about this and you had to give him that for holding out his long. It did make you smile. You decided to stop putting him through the torture and moved on. You grabbed this sponge again then rubbed the back of his hind legs. This gave him the message to lift his leg back for you to wash his hoof and the other. You scooted back in front of Fancy to scrub his legs and hooves.

"Just one more place, Fancy."

This is where you saw the rare side of the confident stallion, his shyness. The one you remember seeing at the restaurant and you might possibly be the only one that's ever seen him like this. His face flushing as if the water was too hot for him, you knew that wasn't the case. The unicorn soon complied and sat down. You wasted no time on scrubbing on the rest of the soap down his chest to his stomach. You heard a whimper as you rubbed at his tummy. Putting down the sponge to use your fingers to scratch with your nails onto it. You noticed Fancy slowly raising his hooves up to his face to cover it yet you didn't draw attention to it, not wanting to embarrass him any further but you couldn't help finding it adorable.

You finished your work by squeezing all the soap and water out of the sponge, picking up the bucket to fill with water and poured it over Fancy's body. Getting rid of all the suds in his coat. After letting him sit in the water for a bit longer you asked him, "you ready to get out yet?"

He nodded. You popped out the drain stopper and watched the water swirl down the hole. As he was getting ready to hop out, you put an arm out to stop him. Fancy only gave you a confused look, you got off the floor to grab under his stomach with both of your hands. You lifted him out of the tub, he only froze from this until he felt his hooves hit the ground. You let him take his time processing what happened as you rubbed him down with a towel.

"I asked you not to do that!" He shouted with a huff. He seemed to be..pouting? It reminded you of a colt after throwing a tantrum. You smiled wider than had during this session.

"I said 'no promises' too." You responded with then rubbing his face with the towel. You uncovered him and you came face to face with an angered high class stallion. He blew one of his bangs out of his way, before he nuzzled his forehead under chin. "I won't ask again." You rubbed down the back of his head before giving him a quick hug.

"You didn't protest against it you know." You continued up to his horn.

Fancy groaned under his breath before responding, "because I was in shock. I wasn't expecting it which was foolish of me." You gave the long horn a rubdown, drying off all the water before starting to rub along his back

"You said the same thing for booping, which means I won't stop. Now turn around." Fancy moved from under your chin to turn at your command. He moved his tail for you but he turned his head away from exposing himself like this for you. It wasn't exactly 'demeaning' for him, he felt something couldn't exactly explain. His thoughts were short when the stallion felt the towel against his large sack and stroking higher. He can feel your fingers under the cloth when you made small circles around his tight hole. He flinched forward by reflex. You relaxed him by placing a hand against his left cutie mark and his body became less tense. You moved under his sack to dry his sheathed flare then grazed your hand under his tummy. Fancy let out a pleasurable sigh.

He decided to make a drastic movement, backing up against your sitting position and sat back as he leaned against your chest. You kept kneading his tummy, not minding his wet hair against your shirt. Actually, you take this opportunity to reach out for the brush, putting your hand under the strap. Before you do, you're required to ask him first by his demands.

"Are you ready for your brushing?" You ask as your other hand palmed his stomach. A whine got caught in his throat and you knew he didn't want you to stop just yet. So you went up to dig your nails under his chin. His hoof kicked against the floor in joy like a dog. Fancy then sat up, leaning his head forward for you. You ran the brush through his wet hair, smoothing it out and its waviness reforming. When you're sure you've gotten it soft, you gestured for him to turn for you to work on his front bangs. You've always liked how his bangs covered his eyes and face, he didn't. It disturbed his work and how it looked better upturned, out of the way. You brushed it out of the way of his vision to the sides for now. Fancy will slick it out and fix it back to its usual self in the morning.

You used the edge of the brush to fix his slack mustache to sophistication, then brushing his coat lightly. The unicorn didn't like how the brush felt against his coat much, 'too rough for his liking' as he put it before. You might buy a smoother brush for his coat in the city tomorrow. He got up and turned around for you to work on his tail, you grabbed strands of the hair to brush out. His tail was much longer than it own hair so you took your time with it, taking the tangles out of his blue locks.

After his tail you brushed down to the hair around his back hooves, sweeping up to both his cutie marks. He hummed, appreciating the close attention you've been giving to them. You always tried your best with them, always wanted to make them both shine or slightly glisten the three crowns on his flank. You finished up your brushing, starting to put things away. Fancy waited by the exit when you're done. You had one more thing for you to do next before the stallion decided what he wanted to do for the rest of the night.

You smirked to yourself as you pocketed Fancy's monocle that rested on the sink, there's something you wanted to before your shift came to a close, You looked over at him, smirk not disappearing as you went for him. Before Fancy could react, you picked him off the floor and held him under your right arm.

"Anon! What are you- I say put me DOWN this instant! This is humiliating!" You had startled him when he whinnied and you ignored his protests. You opened the door with your free hand. "My workers are going to see me like this! You-" Fancy had started kicking and struggling in your arms, your grip didn't loosen and kept walking towards his room. It wasn't really far from the bathroom so nopony would see you two.

Or so you thought as one of the main butlers, Silver Tray caught the both of you in the act while you in the middle of opening the door to the room.

You immediately turned your body around to hide Fancy, saving him from the embarrassment. "U-Uh.. Evening Silver." You laughed nervously. He blinked plainly but you did see a slight smile tugging at his lips.

"Don't worry sir, I'm not going to tell anypony about what I saw. But I do suggest to put the Master down. He's not going to be happy with you after this."

The door became fully opened by Fancy's magic, he jumped down from your loose grip, running in and slamming the door.

"I'm aware." You sighed but looked at the gray pegasus, "thanks for not speaking a word of this."

He only chuckled, "oh you shouldn't worry about this moment being the thing that the workers talk about in the mansion."

Then he walked away without another word. Something about that statement made you gulp. You aren't surprised by that, Canterlot ponies liked to gossip and you're the sore thumb of those conversations. You're the most exciting thing to talk about with the rest of Fancy's butlers and maids. They've must have talked about your affairs with your boss and things they've heard behind closed doors. Speaking of, you opened up the bedroom door to see the unicorn pacing back and forth. When he heard you come in, he shot his head at you.

Slamming a hoof to the floor, "Ugh! I can't believe you! Carrying me like a lost dog in front of my worker! I-I-" You let him continue his outburst. It isn't the first him he's done this. You're just waiting for-

There he goes trotting in a circle around you, telling you what you did was wrong. You know he doesn't mean it. It's just that he takes himself too seriously and professionally, which you don't blame him for, he's worked so hard for that image. You'd just wish he would calm down about things like this from time to time. You decided to give him the question you always did after a bath.

"Were you ready for bed or did you have work to tend to?" He looked at you with stern eyes then snorted in annoyance at it.

"Are you even listening to me? How dare-" You cut him off, kneeling on the floor in front of him so you're on the same level as him. "Yes. I am and i'm going to tell you this. You need to calm down about these things. Take it easy and have some fun sometimes."

"..if I don't i'll be seen as foolish and a child. Respect is something that's important to me. Especially from my own workers." You saw him slowly look down at the floor.

"Just because you're more easygoing doesn't make it a bad thing. You already have respect being an important pony. Having fun shouldn't be seen as foolish for you because of your social status." You tilted his chin up under your thumb. "Proper shouldn't be the full definition of yourself, you know that mask isn't true. I know it isn't, you're a care free stallion."

"..You're right." You let go of his chin and you stood up, "I know my professional side is not the full side of me. I want to be joyful and yet compose myself when need to."

He looked up at you, "I think I want to tend to some work." You went to his walk in closet and pulled a white shirt and navy blue tie for him. He sat down by the door of it. He was thinking hard about something when he glared at the floor.

"Just to add. Everypony in the mansion is aware of the type of relationship we have with each other. Word gets around, course. I think they're just happy to see you like this again. What with how your last relationship put you in a state." You returned with his causal wear, though of course still in style.

Fancy's face was no longer a pasty white, it turned to a crimson color. He laughed, "Well, no use on keeping it a secret now should we?

"With what they hear I don't think it was much of one." Hearing him laugh harder made you do it in return, his laugh was a very contagious one and it made you warm inside to hear it. Your jab didn't help him either, it only made him laugh loudly. It was a hearty laugh, which you had the honor of hearing. Fancy wiped off a tear with the corner of his hoof and looked up at you with a sincere smile.

You sat down on your knees, putting down his clothes and grabbing the white button up shirt. You put his front hooves through the sleeves, buttoning the cuffs and then you worked your hands on the rest of the buttons. Fancy moved forward and he put each hoof onto your shoulders so you can get a closer look. "You don't have to be this close." He rolled his eyes but smiled regardless. You took advantage of to place your palm against his soft tummy. You felt the unicorn hitch again you. Both of your hands gliding up his halfway buttoned shirt then lower, nearly teasing your fingers at his unerect member. Then you moved your hands slowly back to his buttons. Be a shame to get him dirty again after finishing your work. Feeling him whimper and nuzzling into your neck was enough for you anyways.

With the last button done you picked up the tie to put around his neck. You liked how it matched his eyes and you could say you'd prefer it over his usual bow tie. You mentally shrugged, the fashionable stallion could pull most things and colors off. You pulled the tie up though not making it too tight, knowing Fancy is going to want to pull it off easily later. He got off your shoulders and sat back down, you dug into your pocket to pull out his monocle. His magic taking it to place it in front of his eye as you attached the wire to the inside of his tie.

"Anon? Do you suppose I can ask you of something?"

Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle,

I was going to write you an update about how i'm doing but Fancy asked me for a favor. He wants me to write this letter for you.

He says, _"My dearest Princess Twilight, Your faithful companion here taught me something valuable about friendship today. Having fun is ageless and it doesn't matter who you are.Fun doesn't make you any less of a pony or creature. It makes you take a break in life and realize that your friends would want to see you full of joy that many would call happiness. I do say, a feeling like that is truly glorious._

_Your Subject, Fancy Pants._

I want to end this letter by saying, thank you again Twilight for letting me stay. I'm teaching Fancy things as much as he's teaching me. After all our time together, I can really only say one thing.

I love my job.

Your Friend, Anon.


End file.
